In My Daughters Eyes
by LaurieLu9
Summary: Lorelai is 17 and has just moved to Stars Hollow, its basically about how she copes being on her own and the friends that she makes. All this to prove to her overbearing mother that she can make it on her own.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay just so y'all know I'm not all that good with dates and stuff, so if something doesn't seem quite right just go with it! Lol.**

**Okay it's currently April 1986, and Rory was born on October 8th 1985, Lorelai was born March 16th 1969, which makes Lorelai 17 and Rory 6 months old. They moved to Stars Hollow two weeks ago.**

**Also if any of you have read any of my other fics you'll see that I usually base them around songs, usually Martina McBride songs. This one is kindabased around her song 'In My Daughters Eyes'

* * *

**

_"How could you be so stupid? Do you have any idea what you have done? What are people going to say? What about your education? Are you just going to throw it all away?"_

_The questions were coming thick and fast Lorelai thought her mother wasnt going to burst. Her face had gone from a peach color to beet red._

_Lorelai sat playing with her nails, everytime she had tried to say something she was quickly interrupted by her mother._

_Emily eventually stopped ranting and sat down opposite her daughter, giving Lorelai a chance to say something._

_"I plan on staying at school until my third trimester, and as for 'Did I have any idea what I've done.' Yes, I do know what I did. It was stupid yes. Do I regret it? No. I mean I didn't plan for this to happen, but it has and I can't go back and change it." Lorelai went back to playing with her nails, waiting for her mother to explode again. But nothing came. She looked up to find her Dad stood behind her mother, gently massaging her shoulders._

_"We're very disappointed in you Lorelai." Richard spoke, his voice low, but the authorititive tone still there. "We thought you had more sense."_

_Lorelai could see her mothers face turning the same shade of red as her sweater again. "How could you be so irresponsible. Your not capable of looking after an infant, your barely capable of looking after yourself. How do you plan on providing for yourself and another being?"_

_"Emily." Richard could tell that she had pushed his daughters buttons._

_"Thats it isn't it! You don't think that I can do it!" Lorelai yelled getting up from her seat. "Well you just see, I'm going to prove you wrong. I'm going to show you that I can raise **my **child and provide for **my **child. And I'm not going to need your help one bit. You just see." Lorelai stormed off to her room, leaving her parents alone._

_"Richard! I swear, that girl will be the death of me." Emily sighed placing her head in her hands.

* * *

_

Lorelai awoke from her sleep, she's had this recurrent dream for the past two weeks, ever since she'd left home. Her daughter was 6 months old now and Lorelai had vowed to her parents that she was going to make it work. But so far she was going nowhere fast.

She still didn't really know anyone, except for this one guy; Kirk, who was a little weird but she was in no position to turn down friends.

Lorelai got up out of bed and wandered over to her sleeping child. She placed her ear to Rory's chest, she was still breathing. Satisfied Lorelai sat back on her bed picking up a book Kirk had bought her earlier that week. 'First Time Mothers HandBook." When he first handed it to her she had to hold back the laughter, but she soon found it to be a very useful source of information.

She flicked through the pages eventually stopping on one, she looked down at the page;

**'BREAST IS BEST'**

Next to the title was a picture of a woman breast feeding her baby.

Pulling a face Lorelai quickly shut the book and placed it on the little table next to her bed.

Coming to Stars Hollow was the best decision she had made, the people here were so friendly and no - one looked down at her in disgust like she thought they might.

This was the kind of reaction she had wanted from her parents. She expected them to yell at her and to be surprised, but she didn't think they'd be like it 24/7 around her. Then she thought that after the baby was born, maybe they might change their mind. But the yelling got worse, and her mother did nothing but interfere.

From the outside and to an un - trained eye her family looked perfect, almost Stepford - esque, but underneath it was far from perfect.

Sighing she flopped back on the bed, placing her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling. She laughed to herself, she was living in a shed, if Emily could see this she was so totally freak. It was perfect.

She glanced over at the clock, it was 1:56am Rory would be awake in 4 minutes, she was like clockwork. Lorelai got up and prepared her bottle, she had been really lucky for the first two weeks Rory was waking up every three hours, but since she had moved out she was only waking up once in the night. At exactly 2am. Lorelai placed the bottle on the side and went over to her daughters crib.

She gazed down at the sleeping child. Nobody could have prepared her for motherhood, but once Rory was there it was like she knew exactly what to do.

Sure enough 2am came and Rory was awake, Lorelai gently lifted her out and went over to her bed, setting down and making herself comfortable she began to feed her daughter. Lorelai looked down at Rory who was staring intently at her, her big blue eyes penetrating her mothers.

Lorelai just wished that she could share this with someone, even if it did have to be her parents. Not that they deserved to know their only granddaugher. They isolated their own daughter out of their life, which was something that Lorelai would never do to her own daughter. She was going to make sure that Lorelai Leigh Gilmore knew she was loved.

She had sacrificed everything for this little girl, but Lorelai intended on bringing her up right. She knew that Stars Hollow was the right place for her as soon as she stepped off of that bus. She had a job, and people accepted her for who she was. In all honesty things were a bit tight, but she was going to make it work. Her job and the Inn paid reasonably, who cares if she was doing maid work. She'd never had a job before so she couldn't really compare it to anything else, but as far as she could tell it wasn't that hard.

Hartford was a whole world away from the little town that was Stars Hollow, which meant that her parents were also a whole world away. Lorelai hadn't yet told her parents where she was, she thought that they needed a bit of time to cool off before she re-lit her mothers 'angry fuel canister'. Once she was settled and she was satisfied that her mother couldn't moan at anything she had or didn't have, she would send her the letter. The letter that she had written before she'd even left Hartford.


	2. The Letter

Dear Richard and Emily,

Please before you start arguing with each other at least read to the end of this letter, then please by all means argue until your blue in the face.

I want you to understand why I left, and its not what you think either. I know your thinking it was me being selfish, taking away your only grandchild. And that I;m just being stubborn not coming back. But its not.

I needed to get away and figure things out for myself, without either of you two around. When I first told you I was pregnant, all you kept saying to me was; how I was going to have to bring the baby up by myself, and how you wouldn't help because I got myself into the situation.

Well thats exactly what I wanted, only you wouldn't let me. I would wake up in the middle of the night because I could hear Rory crying, but when I got there one you would be in there with her and telling me to go back to bed. When I'd get up in the morning Rory would be dressed and fed and I never got a chance. A chance to properly bond with my daughter.

I just needed space, please don't try and trace this letter and contact me. The only reason I wrote you was for closure for you.

So now you know Rory and I are perfectly safe and well, we have a roof over our head and theres food on the table. I have a job and everythings fine.

Look after each other.

Lorelai x

* * *

Richard put the letter down. "At least we know she's safe."

Emily forcefully laughed. "She IS selfish Richard, a selfish ungrateful, spoilt brat. And its all your fault too. You spoilt her and now look. She ran away taking our granddaughter with her." Emily stood up. "She had everything she could possibly want here, we gave her everything and this is how she treats us. She thinks she knows everything and she thinks its all going to be ok, but one of these days Richard she's going to need our help. And don't blame me when that day comes and I shut the door in her face when she turns to us for support." On that last note Emily stormed off upstairs.

Richard let his eyes follow her upstairs before picking up the letter and heading towards his study.

* * *

**Okay guys I know that was a short chapter but I just thought that I'd update and add that little bit! A long chapter to follow though! So you know what to do. Just hit that little bottom on the left. ('',)**


End file.
